Quarter Quell SYOT
by Awesomewriter177
Summary: The revolution never happened. Peeta died and Katniss won the hunger games. Now it's the quarter quell and, instead of a girl and a boy from each district, there are two girls...(T for lots of violence and aggressive language)
1. Chapter 1

**YASSSSSSS! SYOT Hunger Games Fanfic!**

 **Submit any tribute you like by PMing my your tributes information. The ones with a '*' are mandatory, the others are optional.**

 **:)**

 ***Name:**

 ***Age:**

 ***District:**

 ***Sex:**

 ***Gender:**

 ***Preferred Pronouns:**

 **Weapon of Choice:**

 **3 Things that make your character individual: (eg/ they love chewing gum, they're a psychopath, they have a yandere crush on some guy at home)**

 **Other: (Eg/ Reaped or volunteered, token, bloodbath victim?, face claim, appearance, etc it doesn't matter whether you answer any of these or not cos I can just make it up. :) )**

 **On My status I'll put which tributes have been entered and which haven't. You cannot reserve tributes.**

 **Have Fun!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Katniss: I AM A VICTORRRRR! Although Rue's dead, Peeta's dead, Clove's dead (wassup Cloveniss fans) and Awesomewriter177 obviously believes she can get away with pretending she owns the hunger games. Bitch please!**

 **Me: You know I can kill you with a few words-and I can make it a long, gruelling,** ** _painful_** **death. I can also make Prim die in hideous suffering-don't doubt that I will either! I'm planning to kill off a load of people in this fanfic and I'm clearly an unstable psycho!**

 **SNKLife: She's not kidding! This guy she knows said that BTS are "WEIRD JAPANESE PEOPLE" Bitch they're Korean, but anyways, he said that and now she's plotting to murder him. Not even kidding. She knows where he lives and everything. It's creepy.**

 **Me: Why thank you.**

 **Whirlpool833: WHAT?! Okay, I knew that you were crazy but that's a step too far, dontcha think?**

 **SNKLife + Me: Umm.. he insulted BTS...**

 **Whirlpool: Yeah I guess but dont you wanna take the high road and ignore-oh who am I kidding? There's no stopping you also, you're either on your side or on your hit list and since I am also mildly (okay extremely) insane I'm used to a bit of madness...**

* * *

Here are the characters that I have so far:

D1- Valentina Heartschoft

D2-Krystil Silvetta

D3-Flyx Kohner (only male in entire games)

D3-Ash Tallaway

D7-Elena Coogan

D9-Ramina Cornwhyte

D9-Ace Tandem

D10-Glytter Bourbon

D10-Wondyr Bourbon

D11-Cressint Rye

D11-Ferne Treeway

D12-Rose Wren

D12-Luna Talesnick

Obviously, I need two from each district so please submit more tributes! There's no limit to the amount so go ahead! Gimme 5, 10, 50000! I am only accepting girls now because we have Flyx as the one boy.

So yeah, anyways I'm going to start this chapter now. Enjoy :)

Flyx's PoV

I hit the training dummy on the arm with the knife and growl in frustration. Fuck. Fuck my fucking life.

I much prefer using wire to garrotte or direct electricity or simply stab with a small sharp piece-wire is wonderful! But no! The quarter quell is coming up and our school is having a training day.

"SWITCH STATIONS!" Mr McInfling bawls at us, face red from yelling.

I sigh, drop my knives in the red, plastic bucket and wander towards the wrestling station. I'll be a pulp at the end of this.

 **-time skip brought to you by a lazy author daydreaming about meeting BTS (ME)-**

We sit in the auditorium watching the president wave to the cheering Capitol citizens as he steps forward to take an envelope.

He clears his throat.

"For this year's quarter quell instead of having a girl and a boy from each district there'll be two girls. There will, however, be one boy in the arena and this boy will be picked from...DISTRICT THREE! There'll be no volunteering and reaping will be live-streamed tomorrow!

District three.

That's this district.

What if I'm reaped and nobody can volunteer from me?

I'll die ALONE! Nobody cares about me and nobody ever will because I'm too fucking shy.

I take a deep breath

The odds are in my favour because there are over 100 other boys. So I won't get picked. I have less than a 1% chance of being picked. Actually, no. I have either 0% or 100%.


End file.
